


Morning Routine

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Morning Routines, One Shot, Writing, decent writing example
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: Just a normal morning routine.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something as an example for a friend and he said that I should upload it.

One of my favorite things about the morning is that you never know what the rest of the day holds. People who plan their days think they have it figured out but they really don’t. Plans can be flipped on their heads when things go unexpected. Waking up, my routine is based on whatever mood I’m in.

          Feeling, rather optimistic for the day, I climb out of bed. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and head for the kitchen. Coffee is a must. I start up the coffee maker and stifle a yawn. I pop the joints in my hands and then the bones in my back while waiting for the beverage to brew. I reach into the cabinet to pull out my favorite mug to drink from and set it on the counter.

          Just then, I feel the need to do other morning routines. To feel safe, I lock the door after I enter. I finish my business and wonder how far along the coffee is. The machine is old and needs to be replaced so it takes some time to make a full 12 cups. The maker steams at the top and chugs along but it's only half full. It doesn’t really bother me too much and I go along with filling my cup to nearly the top.

          What comes next is a rough estimate of measuring that would make drug dealers cringe. I tip over the bottle of powder creamer that’s worth about a dollar and cover the entire surface. The power falls to the bottom of the cup and the dark brown coffee slowly turns into a much lighter mocha shade. I then fill my hands with the quarter pound bag of sugar and pour for a few seconds. I’m not sure how much of the drink if coffee anymore.

          I shudder lightly when I take the probably not healthy drink into my hands. The mug isn’t that well insulated and the heat seeps through and warms my cold fingers. Small sips save my tongue and mouth from burns. To make myself more comfortable, I sit on the couch and pull out my phone from my pocket. Let’s see what YouTube is up to.


End file.
